


pie hopes

by poalimal



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grief, Sam-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poalimal/pseuds/poalimal
Summary: 'sam sure laughs a lot,' bucky observed.steve's shoulders came down from around his ears. 'yea,' he said, smiling with relief. 'sam's a funny guy.'bucky scratched the back of his neck. that's not really what he'd meant.





	pie hopes

 

'man, cake is _overrated_ ,' said riley. then, loudly, when sam kept laughing over him: 'i'm serious, man! it's just so... _bready_. i mean, if i wanted bread...i would just eat bread!'

'try to make an exception,' sam said. 'bride and groom don't exactly smash pecan pie into each others' faces.'

'why not? who made that rule?' riley demanded. 'i didn't make that rule, did you make that rule? did darla make that rule?'

'she did not make that rule,' sam conceded, 'but you are out of your entire mind if you think she's gonna let you get away with a _pie_ as the main event.'

'yea, yea,' riley said, 'we'll see.' and he grumbled about it for the rest of the day.

 

* * *

 

sam woke up still smiling, lost in the memory, and he was halfway through a shower song when the idea came to him. he brushed it off a little, laughing to himself; remembered it eating his lunch late outside, blurry-eyed as the pigeons poke-poke-poked at his breadcrumbs.

well, then. let them eat bread.

he allowed himself to be sad for the ten minutes it took him to lose his appetite - then he pulled out his phone and got to googling recipes.

 

* * *

 

'is there a bake sale i should know about?' steve asked dubiously, when he found all the pies piled in the back of the freezer. sam threw his head back and laughed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 'sam sure laughs a lot,' bucky observed.  
> steve's shoulders came down from around his ears. 'yea,' he said, smiling with relief. 'sam's a funny guy.'  
> bucky scratched the back of his neck. that's not really what he'd meant.


End file.
